Missing Him
by starsofcrystal
Summary: Iason is on a business trip for two weeks. What is a pet to do without his master? Smutty one-shot. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! It's Sabrina! This is one of my first times writing yaoi, so please leave feedback! IASON AND RIKI ARE GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME. I kinda want to write a school AU now with them...unfortunately, I have too many long stories going on that I really need to finish. I only wrote this 'cuz I couldn't help myself, ahaha... ^_^;**

 **I don't own Ai no Kusabi *sniff* ;-;**

* * *

' _Two weeks. Two weeks of freedom. Free from Iason. Free from being a pet, no, a slave to him.'_

At least, that's what Riki (foolishly) thought. Cal monitored him constantly, like he was some kind of child. He even had Katze come for extra security.

' _Katze is probably asleep on the couch, and Cal is in his room doing gods know what. There's no way I can sneak out.'_

Riki turned on his back and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. After a few minutes, he bolted upright and flung a pillow across the room. ' _Damnit! I can't sleep. I can't even relax! What the hell is wrong with me?_ '

He got up to search for his cigarettes but found the carton to be empty. He crushed the box in his fist before chucking it into the trash. Sitting heavily on the bed, he let out a deep sigh. Images of Iason flitted through his mind, and a small smile graced his lips before his eyes popped open wide. "Fuck!" He hissed out loud.

' _I'm not…missing him, am I?'_ Riki violently shook his head, as if he was trying to clear Iason out of it.

' _No! Impossible! I can't love that freedom-stealing bastard! He's a sadistic Blondie and I'm nothing but his pet. Masters don't have feelings for their pets and pets don't have feelings for their masters! Especially not us! All he does is fuck me…'_ His thoughts turned to a much darker direction. Memories of Iason kissing him all over, playing with his sensitive nipples, and sucking him off filled his mind. ' _No, he doesn't just fuck you, does he?'_ A voice in the back of his mind whispered. Riki could feel himself grow hard as more lewd memories dance across his mind.

' _Damn bastard. He forced me to react like this to him. He trained me to be like this!'_

' _He's not forcing you right now, is he?'_ The voice made itself present again. ' _Just rub one out. It'll help you relax, for sure,'_ it sang temptingly. The dirty images of him and Iason became more prominent in his mind, and his hand traveled on its own accord to his boxers. Riki shuddered and let out a long, low moan at the first glorious brush. Yes, he had missed this. He pulled his boxers down and began to pump his cock slowly, relishing in the sensation. It felt so good, so relieving, that everything began to slip away until it was just him and Iason. A word slipped out from between his lips before he could stop it.

"I..Iason…"

Suddenly, he felt a pair of large, warm hands brush away his own and begin pumping him.

"You called?" A low voice purred. Riki's eyes flew open and landed on the naked body of the one person he wanted to see the most. Iason's icy blue eyes stared back at him, a smirk on his face. "I see you missed me, pet," he chuckled giving Riki a squeeze. The bronze-skinned man couldn't stop the gasp and small groan from Iason's actions.

"N-no! What are y-you doing ba-aaahhh…" his voice trailed off into a moan as Iason used his free hand to fondle his balls.

"I finished my work sooner than expected. I missed you dearly as well, my pet."

The Blondie moved up to kiss him, and when his tongue asked silently for entry, Riki eagerly granted it. He was just too pent up to even care about anything anymore. His tongue explored every inch of the mongrel's hot, wet cavern. The hand that was teasing his balls moved down, fingers tracing his entrance. Riki groaned into Iason's mouth, and the man pulled away from his pet completely.

"Riki, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Riki asked dumbly.

"What happened to you?" Iason's sharp blue eyes raked over every inch of his sweaty, heaving body. "Did you take aphrodisiacs?"

"No," Riki answered, growing more confused and frustrated. "You know that I hate them. Why would I take them?"

"You're simply not acting like yourself. You're so submissive."

"I am NOT submissive!" Riki growled.

Relief washed over Iason. "I see," he said, and walked over to the nightstand. When Riki saw Iason pull a tube of lube from the drawer, he couldn't help but feel a tingle of eager anticipation. The Blondie pushed Riki down and kissed him passionately before moving down to nip at his neck and suck his collarbone.

"Tell me," he whispered, his hot breath against his skin sending shivers up Riki's spine. "Did you help yourself release while I was away?"

"No," Riki breathed. His next sentence turned into a loud cry as Iason's lips enclosed on the mongrel's nipple. When he felt a slick, lube-covered finger probe his puckered entrance he bucked his hips up, causing the digit to slip inside. A satisfied groan escaped Riki's lips and Iason began to move his finger. The pet rocked his hips into him, moaning. It wasn't enough. He need more.

"Iason…more," he panted, and the Blondie happily complied, slipping another digit inside. Riki cried out as he was stretched by the two long, slender fingers. When they brushed against his prostate, a strangled moan bubbled in his throat and his back arched off the bed. When the third finger was added, the cry it produced from Riki was not one of pleasure but of pain.

"I-It hurts, Iason," he panted and grimaced. Iason released his pet's hardened nipple. "That's because it has been so long since I was last inside of you." He moved to his ear. "Don't worry. I'll make it feel good," he murmured before biting his earlobe, another one of Riki's sensitive spots. As he did this, he moved his fingers in deeper so that they were, once again, hitting the mongrel's sweet spot.

"Doesn't this feel good, my pet?"

"Yes!" Riki moaned, his breaths coming out in short, hot puffs. Gods, it felt amazing! All too soon, Iason removed his fingers, making Riki whimper and buck his hips up into the air. Iason aligned himself with his pet, his hands firmly holding his hips up.

"Are you ready, Riki?" He whispered gently, moving one hand up to caress his cheek. Riki looked up at his master in surprise. He had never asked for his consent. He always just took what he wanted. Iason's soft expression scared him even further. Suddenly, his throat felt dry and he gulped. Would it feel like the first time, painful and not at all enjoyable? He glanced down at Iason's massive length. It really was huge, and it was most likely going to hurt, but he no longer cared. After all, he was desperate. With the last doubts cleared from his mind, he nodded, and Iason thrust into him. A strangled cry tore itself from Riki's throat and he panted, trying to adjust to the feeling of his master inside of him.

"Relax," the Blondie reminded him. "I want to get all the way in."

Riki did his best to loosen himself and take deep breaths. Iason slid into him inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed inside him. Once Riki adjusted to him, he pushed his hips up, and the pale-skinned male began to thrust into him.

"So tight," Iason breathed. Riki simply moaned and moved his hips up to meet his master's midway.

"Faster," he groaned, but Iason ignored him. Instead, he reached down and slowly began to pump Riki's throbbing member.

"Please!" He growled. He was going insane! Yet Iason still did not comply. Riki wanted, no, _needed_ Iason to fuck him senseless!

"Master!" He cried out desperately.

Iason froze.

"What did you just call me?"

"Please, m-master!"

Iason could no longer hold back and began to pound into his pet, who screamed his approval. He was already teetering on the edge of pure bliss as he clutched the sheets tightly, holding on for dear life.

"Master," he moaned breathlessly. "Mastermastermastermaster."

He felt good, yet horrible at the same time saying it. It certainly fueled Iason, and he pounded furiously into Riki. His vision was going white as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His back was arching off the bed and suddenly he was falling, calling his master's name as he came and _gods_ it felt so good. Iason slowed down, riding out the orgasm, and then pulled out of Riki. He rolled off of him and the bronze-skinned mongrel immediately succumbed to blissful unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Riki woke up feeling beautifully loose-limbed but sore, sprawled across the bed. He could feel the dried-on cum cracking as he stretched and assessed his condition. ' _Not bad,'_ he decided and stood up, wrapping his bathrobe around himself. Iason still slumbered peacefully, and Riki felt warm as he looked at the glorious figure of his sleeping lover. A box on the dresser caught his eye and he picked it up. It was a carton of his favorite cigarettes with a note taped on it.

 _Thought you might need these. Call me sometime and we can hang out again. From, Katze._

Riki similed and walked out onto the balcony to smoke. The sun was already high in the sky, so he guessed it was about noon. He was halfway through his cigarette when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He inhaled sharply out of shock and coughed from the sudden intake of smoke.

"Jeez, Iason. Don't scare me like that."

"What happened to 'master'?"

Riki cringed and rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is you," he said, flicking the used butt over the railing and turning around. "What was with you last night?"

"What do you mean?"

' _Gods, do I have to spell everything out for him?'_

"You were gentle, and asked for my consent."

"'Gentle'?" He laughed.

"In the beginning, I mean!" Riki snapped.

"I wasn't the only one acting strange last night."

"Oh no, I asked you first."

Iason sighed. "On the planet Cheem, where I went for my business trip, they have a similar system with masters and pets and whatnot. However, it is perfectly legal to sleep with them and use sex as punishment, and it's not uncommon for pets to accidentally be killed by it. It made me realize how I treated you in a similar way and how much I do value your presence. So I decided to be more 'gentle'. I want you to stay alive and stay with me for as long as possible."

Riki let out a low whistle. "That has to be the sappiest thing I have ever heard from you. I'm touched," he said and mock-swooned. Iason gritted his teeth but let it slide.

"What about you, pet? You were so unusually eager last night."

Riki huffed and turned back around to hide his embarrassment.

"I think I already know the answer," Iason whispered huskily into the mongrel's ear. "You missed my presence. You missed my touch. You missed how I could make you come." His pale hands slid down to Riki's waist.

"You missed me."

Riki stiffened and remembered the dried-on cum. He spun around and out of the Blondie's grasp and stomped inside.

"I need to take a shower," he spat. Iason followed him inside.

"Don't join me."

"You can't stop me."

Riki's shoulders slumped at the reminder and he grudgingly let his master follow him to the bathroom. After all, fooling around in the shower didn't sound _too_ bad.

* * *

 **Riki is being so sassy today, oooh! I love it! If anyone caught my dorky reference in this chapter, tell me! Haha, I'm such a nerd :D**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Sabrina out!**


End file.
